La posible nueva novia de Fred y Cthulhu
by Marquez De Sade
Summary: Bueno queridos lectores este es mi primer fanfic espero le guste dejen sus opiniones y criticas para poder con el tiempo ir mejorando. Trata de Susi una niña brasileña que por fuerza mayor tiene que ir a barcelona eso es todo lo que les digo ahora lean salu3.


**Capitulo 1:La posible nueva novia de Fred y Cthulhu.**

Susi era una niña Brasileña la cual vivía en Rio De Janeiro ,vivía una vida aburrida y normal y por razones de fuerza mayor tuvo que mudarse con sus padres a Barcelona,estaba entrenando en sus clases de kung-fu y karate box cuando su padre Alex la viene a buscar:

Liu-Lam Igarashi: O mira niña tu padre venil a buscalte.

Susi: Hola papa y donde esta mama?

Alex: Esta en el Aeropuerto ya empaco tus cosas y ya le dijo al director de tu colegio que no irías mas a clases.

Susi: Pero Papa y que pasara con mis amigas?

Alex: Descuida conseguirás mas amigas en Barcelona resulta que uno de tus tíos es un Empresario y la crisis económica lo favorece a el pues el se izo millonario con los impuestos que cobraban en España despídete de Liu lam,tu vida será mejor en España es solo asta que tengas 18 ok.

Susi: Ok adiós Liu-Lam sensei.

Liu-Lam Igarashi: Adiós niña que la pases bien en España.

Llegando al aeropuerto Susi saluda a su madre y su padre le da un beso y le deci que opinas de la nueva vida que tendremos gracias al Tio Leo.

Perla(El nombre de la madre de Susi y esposa de Alex):Gracias a tu hermano y el puesto de trabajo que te dara seremos ricos tu familia en su sangre tiene eso que se llama negociar.

Se suben al avión y este empieza a volar pasan las horas en la madrugada Susi se despierta y mira por la ventana de reojo con los ojos entreabiertos cuando de repente se asombra al ver una nave gigantesca pasando demasiado cerca del avión dejándola bocaabierta.

(Brains y Fred volviendo de una misión)

Fred: Mira Brains casi choco el avión y ni se dieron cuenta ajajajajaj.

Brains: Fred pusiste la nave en modalidad invisible.

Fred mira las opciones de la nave y se da cuenta que no pero le dice que si a brains para dejarla sin preocupaciones este se puso muy nervioso al decirlo.

Fred: Si(Nerviosísimo y tiritando)

Brains :Por que estas tan nervioso Fred

Brains da un salto donde esta sentado fred y esta lo agarra y lo tira al suelo

Brains: Maldición Fred no debí dejarte conducir la nave reza porque no nos hayan visto.

Fred: Brains tranquila son las 3:30 de la madrugada dudo que estén despiertos.

Brains :Eso espero Fred o tendrás problemas conmigo.

(La familia de Susi llegando al Aeropuerto De Barcelona)

Alex: Hija disfrutaste el viaje.

(Susi pensando -Le digo lo que vi ayer eso me dejo perpleja no dudo que me crea además con lo escéptico que es mi padre además de ateo pensara que estoy alucinando quizás estaba soñando lo de la nave no imposible estoy segurísima de lo que vi pero no le diré mejor le sigo la corriente)

Susi: Si papa disfrute el viaje.

Alex: Y como dormiste.

Susi: Con un nudo en la garganta y tragando su saliva dormí muy bien papa(disimulando su alegría pero en realidad estaba nerviosa y asustada)

Llegaron a la casa de su Tío se saludaron y todo eso y Alex se puso a conversar con su hermano Maxwell sobre el puesto de trabajo que le daría.

Maxwell: Oye sobrinita mía para que no te aburras si quieres puedes jugar con mi ps3 al lado del Led de 40 pulgadas ay una caja con todos los juegos que tengo eso si créate otro usuario y ni se te ocurra jugar en mi partida online black opps 2 ok.

Susi:Ok Esta se instala en el televisor de su Tio y se pone a jugar Gta V Online estuvo como 3 horas por poco y se vuelve adicta.

Alex: Bueno Susi a cenar

(Cenaron y hablaron sobre cosas por el estilo la familia de Susi arrendaría en la casa de su Tio asta que consigan el dinero suficiente para comprarse una casa propia)

Al otro día su madre Perla la despierta y le dice: bueno Susi a la escuela

Susi: Madre son las 07:30 de la mañana como es eso.

Perla : Tu Tío Maxwell al momento de que viajáramos aquí te matriculo en una escuela de acá de Barcelona ahora tomas desayuno y tu padre te ira a dejar.(Nota: No tengo la mas mínima idea de como se llama la escuela o secundaria donde asiste Fred y Brains asi que lo deje asi.)

Susi llego al colegio donde asistía Fred y Brains,Susi miraba a sus compañeros y se ponía muy timida luego una tipa de cabello purpura le dijo a un señor calvo y gordo que esta niña estaría en su clase y ella entro algo timida típico de alumnos nuevos.

: Bueno niños quiero que saluden a su compañera nueva Susi quien estará aquí de aquí asta que se gradúen preséntate Susi.

Susi: Hola soy Susi seré su nueva compañera de clases espero ser de su agrado

: Bueno a su asiento

Susi se sienta muy cerca de Fred y esta mirando a su alrededor le llama la atención ese chico de cabello purpura

(Susi pensando -O que guapo es ese chico de cabello purpura me gustaría salir con el pero ni lo conozco espero sea buen tipo)

Braianna observando a desde el asiento de atrás a Susi se pone un poco celosa y piensa(Esa niña nueva esta mirando demasiado a Fred espero no trame nada)

Toca el timbre y dejaron salir de clases a los pubertos estos.

Braianna acercándose a la niña nueva

Braianna: Hola Susi como eras nueva quería presentarte el colegio.

(Luego charlaron toda la tarde y en el almuerzo cuando se agarraron estas 2 mas confianza se hicieron casi amigas y sentadas las 2 solas en una mesa cerca de Fred y los raritos de sus amigos)

Susi: jajajajajajaja eres muy interesante braianna tenemos los mismos gustos, tienes temas de charla interesante y no eres del montón que solo busca ser popular.

Braianna:Si jejejeje oye te quería preguntar algo le as echado el ojo algún chico de aquí

Susi: Te lo diría pero soy muy reservada en ese aspecto.

Braianna: lo que pasa es que en todas las clases desde que llegaste te e visto mirando de reojo a Fred todo el tiempo y cuando el mira donde estas tu,tu quitas la mirada y haces como si escribieras.

(Susi se pone roja y dice):Bueno la verdad si me gusta Fred no se el se ve lindo cuando habla con esa chica rubia se pone muy romántico si a mi me hablaran así mis ex pretendientes que tenia en Brasil de seguro caigo redondita.

Braianna: Te debes referir a Nora, bueno ella es la chica que le gusta a Fred y al parecer es capas de recibir balazos y golpizas por ella.

Susi: O valla crees que algún dia fred se fije en mi.

Braianna: Si existe una posibilidad pero solo un 30%

Susi: Oye Braianna a ti también te gusta fred,tengo entendido que es tu amigo

Braianna: Sonrojada no, no me gusta solo es mi amigo

Susi:Porque te sonrojas braianna,admitelo también te gusta, descuida no te culpo el se ve muy tierno con esa nora además es guapo.

Braianna: Si me descubriste jejejeje.

Susi: A lo sabia jajajaja oye cambiando de tema puede que no me creas pero ante-ayer en la madrugada me desperté en el avión y vi algo que me dejo perpleja algo asi como un sepeling gigante o una especie de nave.

Braianna: Ese imbécil de fred.

Susi: Que?

Braianna: No Nada le suena el reloj espera me tengo que ir se esconde detrás de un baño y ve el holograma del Supercomandante.

Super comandante:Hola Agente Brains

Emos detectado una bestia enorme con cabeza de pulpo y cuerpo de dragon saliendo del océano de Ryle acercándose a la ciudad al parecer mide 14 kilometros y amenaza con destruir todo el continente Europeo su deber es hacerlo dormir ya que es imposible destruirlo o capturarlo serán enviados **Las Fuerzas especiales de los Protectores** para ayudarla a dormir a este monstruo.

Fin del fanfic:Disculpen si fue un poquito aburrido en el próximo capitulo les prometo mejor trama dejen sus opiniones y criticas espero les allá gustado.

8363da4438


End file.
